


Duck Fort

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [141]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Ducks, Fluff, Gen, Kid Avengers, Kid Fic, Magic and Science, Milk, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Siblings, Three Things, washing machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy and Thor watch the Avengers while Jane tries to figure out how to fix whatever happened. Loki and Wanda are more concerned about Wanda's duck blanket.





	Duck Fort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leeef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeef/gifts).



> Leeef prompted Milk, Ducks, Washing machine.

"Tony,  _ no _ !" Darcy shouted. "Leave Bruce  _ alone _ ."

"Come over here with me, Bruce," Jane called, as Darcy herded Tony onto the couch. Bruce put his small hand into Jane's and she pulled him onto her lap. He focused on the screen in front of her and settled in to watch her work to try to reverse whatever had happened to cause them all to regress in age.

" _ I _ want to do science," Tony said with a pout.

"First you must demonstrate kindness to your friends and allies," Thor told him.

Tony crossed his arms and aimed his tiny glare at everyone.

"Good enough," Darcy decided. "Wait; oh my god, where are Loki and Wanda?!"

"Be at ease," Thor said. "I will stay with Stark while you search."

Darcy headed straight for the laundry room. That's where she'd found them last time. 

And sure enough, there they were, sitting on the floor in front of the washing machine, their eyes glued to the door, where Darcy could see the blanket she had given Wanda as a joke for her last birthday. It was patterned with dozens of little yellow ducks, and tiny Wanda wouldn't put it down. She had been nearly inconsolable when tiny Loki had spilled milk on it.

From the look of things, the two of them seemed to have repaired their squabble. Wanda was sharing her sippie cup of milk with Loki, and he was allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

It was pretty adorable; Darcy was tempted to take a picture.

Instead, she said, "You guys have to  _ ask _ before you run off."

"But my ducks!" Wanda protested.

"Don't worry, Darcy," Loki said. "I was watching her. We didn't touch the machine, just like you said."

Darcy tried to give them a stern look, but they were too cute. She sighed. "Well, the blanket is almost finished washing; do you want to put it in the dryer?"

"Yes!" Wanda shouted, jumping up.

They waited together while the washing machine finished its final spin, then Darcy opened the door and allowed Wanda to pull the blanket out while Loki held the door of the dryer open for her.

"Now we have to wait for it to dry," Darcy said.

"But we can't watch it," Wanda sighed. The solid door of the dryer was unaffected by her puppy eyes.

"Come on, let's play with blocks," Loki suggested, tugging on Wanda's hand. "Darcy will tell us when it's dry." He gave her a look that said, 'or else.'

"That's a great idea," Darcy agreed.

Tony hopped off the couch to oversee the block-building, and Bruce joined them soon after. Darcy used Wanda's blanket to help them build a fort when it came out of the dryer, and by the time Jane figured out the correct science-to-magic ratio to re-age everyone, all four kids were asleep in the duck fort.

"Do we  _ have _ to wake them up?" Darcy asked.

"We do if you want Tony to clean up the mess he made in the kitchen," Jane said.

Darcy sighed. "How come they can't always be this cute?"

"I mean... I think they're just as much trouble either way," Jane pointed out.

Darcy nodded. "That's fair. But they’re not going to want to build a duck fort when they’re big."

Thor put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze, and Jane smiled. “I think if you ask, you might be surprised at the answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> After they go back to their usual ages, Loki, Wanda, and Darcy get together every weekend to make couch forts. They never forget Wanda's duck blanket.
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172425166473/duck-fort)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
